If I told you I love you will you love me back?
by skullycandy12
Summary: Renji has something to tell his Taichou. Pairing Byakuya x Renji


**Title: If I told you that I love you would you love me back.**

**Pairing: Byakuya x Renji**

**Warning : Yaoi meaning boy on boy loving.**

* * *

Reni Abarari never thought a man could be beautiful until he met Kuchiki Byakuya. His captain was truly a beautiful man. At least he thought so. The man had long silky raven hair that flow behind him when he walked. Bright pink lips that Renji wanted to suck on until they were sore red. Pale porcelain skin that seem to hardly ever tan. And when it did Renji always brought his captain sun tan lotion which the man humble accepted.

Renji always did things to get his captain attention but the man hardly ever notice. Or he did but Renji could hardly tell the man always had that same bored expression on his face. This really pissed off Renji how was supposed to tell if he was pleasing his captain or not.

Byakuya look up from his large stack of paper on his desk towards his lieutenant who was currently pouting on his desk. Byakuya had notice that Abarai long crimson hair that was usually kept in a high ponytail was flowing free from his shoulders. ''Might I remind you that those papers aren't going to sign themselves.'' Byakuya said as he slash his name across yet a another useless document.

''Hai.'' Renji said as he scribble his name on a paper. It was a good chance that he didn't even read what he was signing,he was too busy staring at Byakuya and the way light from the window gave the man some kind of glow.

''I would prefer that you didn't stare at me while working.'' Byakuya said without glancing up from the paper in his hands.

''Hai.'' Renj said but didn't mean because he kept staring at Byakuya anyways despite the warning the other man had given him.

''Your still staring.'' Byakuya said this time slightly annoyed tone. He waited for the other man eyes to drift away from his but Renji eyes linger firmly on his body. Byakuya sense that Renji wanted to tell him something by the way the other man reiatsu was flaring.

Byakuya sign and push his paper out the way. He knew the only way to deal with Renji was to deal with him head on. ''Renji come here for second.'' Byakuya pat his lap .

Renji blink in surprise did his captain really expect him to sit on his lap? Renji could feel himself blushing as he stood up and walk okay more like creep over to his Taichou. When he was in front of the man he didn't sit down but stood in front of his Taichou with his head down and his arms folded behind his back. He look nervous but cute at the same time.

''Are you going to sit?" Byakuya ask as he pat his lap with his hands againe. Renji let out a quite gasp and took a step back.

''You certainly don't mean on your lap do you?''

Byakuya bit his toughen to keep from laughing. The way Renji was blushing was too much for the raven hair man. ''Yes Renji-kun I want you to sit on my lap.''

Renji heart start to beat out for his chest when Byakuya called him Renji-kun. This was too much for the red head,Renji took a slow steps until Baykuya got feed up with his pace and pulled the man into his lap.

''So is their anything you want to say?'' Byakuya chin was resting on top of Renji head and his arms were wrap around the man waist.

''Domo?''

Byakuya sign if Renji wanted to play the hard way then they would play. Byakuya took one of his fingers and put on the tip of Renji lips. And with his other hand he began to fondle his fukutaicho chest.

''I seen the way you stare at me Renji.'' Byakuya said as he work his hands down to Renji hakama.

Renji was about to protest to he felt the tip of his member being touch by Byakuya fingers.

Byakuya smirk at the way he was making Renji thrash his hips forward for more. ''Byakuya-sama wa-it.'' Renji moan out as Byakuya firmly start to jack off the other man.

Renji came hard his captain hand yelling out his name as he came. Renj eyes were gaze over seeming to stare off into distant his body was cake in sweat and their was a large wet spot between his legs.

''I'll ask again is their anything you want to tell me? Byakuya whimpered huskily into Renji ear.'' Renji swallowed a lump in his throat and said. ''If I told you I love you will you love me back Kuya -chan?'' Renji said as he lean his head on his captain strong shoulder.

''I will not if you ever call me Kuya-chan again!.''

Renji smile and kiss his captain passionately on the lips.

**Owari**


End file.
